When A Boy Goes Missing
by Chelsinator
Summary: Jeff wasn't exactly Mr Popular at Dalton Academy. People are starting to go missing and his best friend Sebastian Smythe is slowly dying. Can Jeff save them before it gets out of hand and he never sees Nick - the school bully and his crush - ever again? T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Jeff**

"No guys! Not again! I jus-" Jeff exclaimed before his sentence was cut short. The sounds of him choking on toilet water followed as the school bully, Nicholas Duval, held his head in place.

Jeffrey Sterling was the new kid at Dalton Acadamey for boys, he'd enrolled two weeks ago. His mother, Anne, believed it would be a nice change and a great way for her son to make friends, but she couldn't be more wrong. Jeff knew she was wrong, what weirdo would befriend an insanely tall guy with bright blonde hair? A guy who never talked unless he was pleading to be set free from Nicholas' fiery grip? Oh, right. His best friend Sebastian Smythe.

Seb was fit, strong, he had a tan and soft brown hair. His smile was to die for and his eyes always sparkled in a way that would seem impossible to any other human. And it was, next to nobody could have eyes like that. He'd been Jeff's friend before he'd enrolled, way back when the pair were five. About three years later, Seb moved away.

It was a very happy reunion when the two met again.

"Nicholas! I know you're in there!" Seb's voice rang through the boys toilets, mimicking that of a teacher's, "Leave Sterling alone before I place you and your friends on detention!"

"Later, loser" Nicholas laughed, his friends, Thaddeus and Wesley, following suit, none of them noticed Seb, Jeff was left to catch his breath on the cold, grimy bathroom floor.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Seb asked, holding back a laugh he didn't know he was waiting to set free. The site of his friend was truly hilarious.

Jeff took one look at the almost giggling buffoon in front of him and couldn't help the small smile making its way to his lips.

Seb sighed and pulled the tall blonde up, mock dusting him off.

"I was half drowned not pushed in a sandpit" He smiled at his short friend's movements.

Seb rolled his eyes, "I was just trying to be friendly, I-" he stopped. Suddenly, he was staring at the door, as if something bad was going to happen. It made Jeff shiver.

The brunette shook his head, "Come on" he muttered, dragging Jeff out.

"What do we have next?" Jeff asked, trying to keep the fast pace of Seb

"Music. Hurry up" Seb groaned, that lesson always sucked. Especially because of Nicholas. The seating plan left Jeff stranded with him.

The music room was a total of two classroom blocks away and yet the pair ran. Jeff trusted Seb, and if his friend decided running to music would be smart, then of course he did it. Though, it wasn't smart. Mr Pittaira stopped them on their mad dash, Jeff slamming into the back of Seb.

"Running in hallways again, are we Mr Sterling?" The man's voice echoed. He was a short and looked really old, yet he was a young man in at least his late twenties. His hair was slicked back with what looked like ear wax and his face was always emotionless. Stony.

"S-Sorry, Sir" Jeff stuttered, keeping his eyes to the ground. He always got in trouble.

"Mr Pittaira, sir, it was my fault" Seb started, keeping casual "I shouldn't have been running and I shouldn't have made him, I should be getting in trouble, I-"

"You can go, Mr Smythe" the teacher sneered.

Seb sighed loudly and rested his hand on Jeff's shoulder, "See you in class"

Jeff smiled but it was short lived, Mr Pittaira hated him.

The young man grabbed hold of Jeff' school blazer and dragged him down the hall. He really didn't need to be dragged, Jeff knew better than to run. They reached the principal's office.

As usual, Jeff sat on the chair to the side of the principal's door. In about three minutes, he'd be making his way to class – like always– because Mr James was always on his side. And he needed that.

He peeked out the door, "Jeff, how are you?" Mr James was a lovely man, whether he was on Jeff' side or not. He always had a nickname for the students – his favourite was Nicholas'. When Jeff could work up the courage, he'd call him Nicky-boy just like Mr James, Because it would rile him up and aggravate him, but just like earlier, it resulted in swirlys.

Jeff sighed, "A little bored, sir. May I go to class now?"

Mr James smiled, "Of course. Stay out of trouble"

And, just like that, Jeff was on his way.

Jeff walked as slow as humanly possible towards his classroom, the sky outside turned a dark shade of grey. He had no real hurry for the class and if Mother Nature decided a storm would be fun, then the lesson would be downright terrible.

Jeff had a terrible fear of storms, one crack of thunder and he's frozen and shaking. Nicholas always made It his duty to laugh at him. But Jeff couldn't help it. When he was twelve, his father was fixing the satellite on the roof when a storm hit. His father was struck and killed on impact. Jeff had been outside watching his father when it happened and he couldn't shake the look on his face. Even after his mother sent him to a psychiatrist.

When he reached the classroom, he knocked softly on the door. He smiled when Mr Tod opened the door. Samuel Tod – Sammy, as everyone called him – was Jeff's favourite teacher, but even he was clueless to Nicholas' bullying.

Jeff took his seat, right next to where Nicholas should be sitting. Funny, he wasn't there.

_Wagging? Jeff_ thought to himself, looking over the classroom, _No, Thaddeus and Wesley are still here._

Jeff looked over to his best friend, noticing how pale he looked. Seb looked painfully sick. Like if someone were to poke or nudge him, he'd disintegrate. Jeff turned back to the desk and pulled out some scrap paper and his favourite pen.

_You okay?  
- J_

Throwing the paper to the brunette, Jeff leant his head on his arms and waited for a reply. But there was none. Seb didn't bother.

Thaddeus came up to Jeff, looking generally worried, "Have you… Have you seen Nicholas?" he whispered, his voice soft.

_So that's what he sounds like?, Jeff_ thought to himself as he looked up to the brunette. The boy never had a chance to speak with Nicholas around.

Jeff shook his head, was he actually scared? Really? After how innocent Thaddeus sounded, it seemed impossible to be scared, "H-Haven't seen him"

Thaddeus sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, there was a flash – much like the sparkle in Seb's eyes – then he said, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"You… You asked if I knew where Nicholas was." Jeff whispered, a little confused.

"Who's Nicholas?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm telling you, Sebastian, Nick has disappeared," Jeff stated, making his way to the cafeteria with his friend, "We saw him like ten minutes before the lesson!"

Seb groaned, "Why do you even care, you hate him, he hates you" Sebastian was still sickly pale.

Jeff shrugged, opening the door for his friend. Sebastian nodded in response,

"It's still freaky! Who just disappears. And he's not wagging because Thad and Wes aren't with him. Thad didn't even know who Nick was!"

"Just drop it!" Sebastian shouted and it seemed like every eye was on him.

"Seb..." Jeff sighed but his friend shook his head.

They made their way along the line collecting their food. Jeff would look behind himself occasionally and each time, spotted Mr Pittaira, staring. It sent shivers down the blonde's spine. Once they'd collected and paid for their food, they made their way to an empty table at the far end of the room. Jeff reached the table first, he turned to find his friend who was swaying slightly

"Seb..?"

Sebastian collapsed but, before hitting the ground, Mr Pittaira caught him. His speed almost impossible. It would have taken any normal person a minute or two, he was there in seconds.

"Not here, Sebastian" Mr Pittaira muttered, the boy in his arm's head lolled and the teacher looked up at the blonde, "Finish your lunch, Jeff. There's nothing to see here" And just like that, Sebastian was gone.

(*)

That night, Jeff was at home washing up for his parents who had gone on a business trip. Jeff was always alone. He started making his way up to his room. He stopped to look at the door which read:

**(-/)(|||)(|-)(|-)'(- -) (|\)(/)(/)(|\/|)**

_(Jeff's room in Elysian Code)_

The blonde smile lightly then made his way in. He laid on his bed, thinking of the events of the day. Nicholas disappeared, Sebastian fainted and was taken away by evil-teacher Mr Pittaira. Nothing was right.

The blonde sent of a quick text to Seb before falling asleep.

(*)

The clock read twelve a.m when there was a rustling in his room that woke the blonde.

"Nicholas!" He gasped, it wasn't the first time he'd woken from dreaming about him.

"No.." A voice whispered, "Just me"

Jeff flicked his light on, glancing around the room. Sebastian was sat on the window ledge, looking worse then before.

"Sebastian... are you okay? What happened earlier?" Jeff asked, sitting up out of the bed.

"That doesn't matter... another person's gone, Jeff"

"What?"

"Meredith. She's gone"

Jeff looked around his room as if he'd find the answer there, "What's going on? Why are people disappearing?"

"I don't know why... but I know who's next"

**A/N: I know it's short... sorry... um also, Elysian code is from the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod... please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff jumped from the bed, "Who!" He gasped, but no one was there. _Did I really imagine that?_

(*)  
The next day, Jeff made his way down the hall, his eye catching the school debate team photograph. He smiled of the memory, Nicholas was forced into joining for detention. The two had to work together... alone... and he was civil. Jeff sighed, his memories of the brunette were wearing thin. He shuddered and turned to find Sebastian beside him. His skin was whiter and somehow, he was skinnier. Jeff put his hand on the brunette's cheek, even his hair was pale.

"Seb, you okay?"

Sebastian nodded and wrapped his arm around the blonde, pecking his lips. The two were friend's with benefits – if that's the right wording.

Though, the only time they ever made out was when one was scared, and it certainly wasn't Jeff. Students were staring at the two but no one was surprised, they were just disgusted.

"Seb... Meredith has gone missing..." Jeff whispered in his friends ear. He stiffened.

"What makes you say that, Jeffie?"

"You told me..."

(*)

The day went by slowly, too slowly. And those days soon turned to weeks as person by person disappeared. Jeff kept a list of who had gone missing. He was reviewing it in the library

_Nick3_

_Meredith_

_Alex_

_Joss_

_Henry_

_Naiden_

_Abbey_

_Hannah_

_Imogen_

_Ryan_

Jeff noticed one thing they all had in common. They were all brunette. Jeff shuddered and looked up, Sebastian was there. He'd been getting worse. His eyes had even lost colour and life. His skin was stretching over bones. He never ate. He barely spoke. He was barely alive. And that scared Jeff. His eyes wandered over the red bruises on his pale skin, Sebastian had fainted down the stairs the previous day.

"Sebby...? Is everything okay? I'm so worried and people are just... going" Jeff whispered, his tears were ready to fall.

Sebastian glared at Jeff.

"Sebastain?" The blonde stood up, putting his hand on Sebastian's chest, softly.

"_You're next, Jeffrey" _Sebastian's voice was not his own. It made the blonde flinch. A smirk grew on his lips as he grabbed tightly to Jeff's hand. Jeff yelped,

"What are you doing!"

"_You. Are. Next!"_ The voice shouted, using Sebastian as a puppet. Jeff's only friend's nails dug into his wrist, sending a liquid through him. The blonde's eyes grew heavy but he still tried pulling away. Jeff stepped hard on Seb's foot and managed to pull his hand away. He started to run – and fast.

"HELP!" He screamed as he started to slow, "Please..! He!-help..." Jeff's voice hushed as he collapsed to the ground, the last thing he saw was Mr Pittaira coming his way.

"Sebastian" The teacher growled, his eyes twinkling, "You know this is all his doing. He's controlling you and it's killing you. Don't let him get Jeff"

Sebastian laughed, "_Fuck off, old man. Jeff is mine"_

Sebastian lept forward kicking Mr Pittaira's chest, sending the man metres away. He bent over and picked Jeff up, taking him away.

(*)

"Hello, Nicholas" A voice echoed in the small cell-like room. The brunette flinched, almost jumping out of his tight skin. The voice laughed, "We have a friend for you-"

"Please! Don't hurt me anymore!" Nicholas begged, screaming,  
"PLEASE!"

"What do you want? What would you _deserve _if we let you go? Huh? Tell us"

"I've a-already told you" Nicholas whimpered.

"Tell me again" The voice snickered.

"J-Jeff! I want Jeff!" The brunette screamed. And it was true, he wanted Jeff more than anything. He wanted to hold him tight and run his fingers through the blonde locks. He needed Jeff.

The voice laughed harder and the sound of skin slapping against cement could be heard. Nick's eyes had adjusted to the dark some, but not completely. He could make out a body.

"Sleep tight, Duval"


End file.
